Viktor/Powers and Abilities
As a Vampire Elder and one of the oldest Immortals in the series, Viktor was an extremely skillful warrior and easily one of the most powerful Vampires that ever lived. He possessed all of the attributes of his kind, though on a far greater level. He holds the distinction of being the only pure Vampire shown to be capable of physically overpowering a Lycan in its werewolf form. In Blood Wars, Viktor is repeatedly stated to have been the most powerful of the original Elders. Due to his extremely advanced age, he also has over a millennium of experience in hand-to-hand combat and weaponry use, which he uses to outmatch the stronger Hybrid, Michael Corvin. Also, due to his millennia-long experience as a former military leader, Viktor was extremely skilled in strategy and tactics as well as politics, and was seen for centuries as the greatest of the Elders due to his cunning and manipulations, though his arrogance, his violent streak and inability to follow his own laid out rules sometimes places him on the losing end of a situation. *'Superhuman Strength:' Viktor was tremendously strong, even for a Vampire. He was able to kill humans and Werewolves with single moves, punch the Lycan Singe with enough force to tear off one side of his face and was able to single-handedly break the neck of a fully transformed Raze with ease. push Selene like a rag doll, throw Michael through a concrete wall and during their fight, Viktor is seen throwing and punching the Hybrid with enough force to send him flying across a room. *'Superhuman Endurance:' Viktor was capable of taking a considerable amount of damage without slowing down. He was able to jump from high places and land without any visible discomfort. When going against Lucian, he was able to keep fighting despite the Lycan's clever use of sunlight to inflict burns on him, and survived being stabbed through the mouth with a long-sword. During his fight with Michael who had just turned into a hybrid, he was punched and clawed several times, yet he continued to get back up and fight back. In the end, it was only due to partial beheading that he was finally defeated, but even so it took a while for the top of his head to slide off. *'Superhuman Healing': Viktor had the Vampiric ability to heal from almost any injury faster than a human. He is able to heal from a sword driven through his mouth and quickly recovers from burns caused by exposure to sunlight within minutes. He was, however, unable to heal when his head was slashed by Selene. *'Superhuman Speed:' Viktor was incredibly fast, and could outmaneuver weaker Immortals. In Rise of the Lycans, an enraged Viktor was able to move from his seat to attack Casmir Janosh in a blink of an eye, leaving the rest of the noblemen guests, reacting with surprise and fear of his supernatural speed. *'Superhuman Agility': Despite his age and elderly appearance, Viktor can move, run, fight, jump and perform other athletic moves with little effort. *'Blood Memory Sorting': As with all Elders, Viktor was able to sort his blood memories and can obtain memories from drinking another person's blood. He was able to discover Lucian and Sonja's affair after biting and drinking his daughter's blood. Category:Powers subpages